


You're What!?

by gayscorpio_20



Series: Supercorp Shorts [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Miscarriage, Sad Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 09:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayscorpio_20/pseuds/gayscorpio_20





	You're What!?

When Lena got home it was already past midnight. Kara would be a little upset that she had to go to bed alone again but she knew it wouldn't last long. Seeing as though she had a surprise for her when she woke up. She set her bags down and put the new coffee mug in the cabinet where Kara see the next morning. After getting ready for bed she climbed in beside her wife.

"You need to stop working so late. You know it stresses you out," Kara whispered half asleep.

"I know but being a CEO isn't easy," Lena said curling up in her wife's arms. Kara kisses her forehead and dozed back to sleep. It didn't take long for sleep to take Lena. She dreamed of a small child being mistreated by their mother but she couldn't see the mother's face. The child screamed and then the face became as clear as day, it was her. She shot up to a sitting position in bed breathing like she's just run a marathon and sweating like too. Kara sat up and pulled Lena back into her embrace.

"It was just a dream," she whispered in into her ear.

"I don't think I'm gonna go to work today," Lena sighed. Kara sat up and stared at Lena worriedly.

"Are you okay? You never don't want to go to work," Kara asked.

"I'm fine I think I need a mental health day," Lena explained.

"I wish I could join you but Snapper's holding a big meeting with the whole staff. I might be able to leave after it though," Kara said getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom to shower. Lena laid in bed and dozed in and out of sleep. Kara got out of the shower and got dressed then went to the kitchen to make herself some coffee. Lena waited for her wife's reaction in bed. She heard the opening of the cabinet and then silence. Kara walked into the bedroom, coffee mug in hand to see Lena sitting in the middle of the bed with a smirk on her face.

"Really?" Kara asked tears coming to her eyes.

"Really." Lena confirmed. Kara looked down with a wide grin on her face and read the words again.

'MOM est. October 2019'

"I can't believe it," Kara said tears streaming down her face. Lena got out of bed and walked over to her wife.

"We're gonna have a baby," Kara whispered as she wrapped her arms around Lena's waist and rested their foreheads together.

"I took a test the night before last and then another yesterday morning. We'll need to go to the doctor to confirm it though," Lena said resting her arms in Kara's shoulders. Lena kissed her wife smiling through the kiss.

"I love you so much, Lena Luthor," Kara said her forehead resting on her wife's.

"I love you too, Kara Zor-El," Lena replied. Kara broke the embrace and went to the kitchen to get the coffee.

"So are you still staying home? We need to have a serious talk. I can leave after my meeting and come home," Kara said rapidly. She poured her coffee in a to-go cup and headed for the door.

"Yes I'll be home. I'll see you when come back," Lena said from the couch eating a dry bagel.

"Ok I'll see you later," Kara said grabbing her coat and purse then left for work. 

At CatCo she rushed to the conference room like getting there quicker would speed up the meeting but she knew it wouldn't. It seemed like Snapper talked for hours upon hours before she was able to leave. 

As she walked out of CatCo she called her sister, "Alex, I'm gonna need the night off from being Supergirl."

_"What? Why?"_ Alex asked surprised. 

"Lena's pregnant. I wanna spend the day with her," Kara explained. 

_"Oh my god, Kara congratulations! I think the DEO can manage a night or two without Supergirl,"_ Alex told her sister elated.

"Ok thanks, Auntie Alex," Kara laughed with a huge grin on her face. 

_"Oh my don't even start with that," _Alex laughed.

"Well I'm almost home now, I'll call you later," Kara told her sister then said her goodbyes and ended the call.

She walked up the stairs and thought about whether or not she'd have to carry Lena up them, she shook her head at the thought, cause she would do it even if she didn't have to. She unlocked the door and walked inside.

"Lena! I'm home," she called as she walked in the door. She heard her wife's muffled sobs coming from the bathroom and rushed to the bathroom door dropping her things at the door.

"What's wrong, babe? Are you okay?" Kara asked trying to open the door but it was locked, "Lena...open the door. Let me in, Lena."

"Go away," Lena whispered. 

"You know that's not going to happen. Lena open this door or I'll knock it down," Kara called a little firmer than before. She knew she shouldn't and knew her wife would be angry with her but she took off her glasses and used her x-ray vision to see what was going on behind the door. She saw Lena on the floor, her back resting against the bathtub, the boxers she wore to bed covered in blood. She stared off into space tears flowing down her cheeks. Kara forced the door open being careful not to hurt Lena. 

"Lena," she whispered not really knowing what to say, "Let's go see Alex."

She picked up her wife and took her to their room. Lena didn't move much on her own she just stared off into space. Kara pulled out a pair of sweat pants from one of her drawers and helped Lena put them on. She picked up Lena again and flew her to the DEO being as gentle as she could. 

Once in the DEO she took Lena to the infirmary, Alex came running in soon after they arrived. 

"What's wrong Kara?" Alex asked as Kara set her wife on a gurney. 

"Let's talk out in the hallway," Kara replied. 

Kara closed the door behind her, "About five months ago we started trying for a baby, we don't want them to have powers so we decided Lena would carry our children. After I hung up with you I found Lena locked in the bathroom...she's having a miscarriage. I didn't know what else to do."

"Oh...Kara...I'm so sorry," Alex said going in for a hug.

"No, Alex just help Lena. Make sure she's okay so I can take her home," Kara said sternly. Alex had never seen this much pain in her sister's eyes, not even when she came out of the pod after Krypton's destruction. She said nothing more and went to run tests on Lena. Kara sat with her wife holding her hand the entire time. Alex couldn't find anything that needed medical attention, she told them that things had to run their course and sent the women home. 

Kara let Lena shower by herself and set some clothes in the bathroom for her wife after she'd changed herself. She waited in the bed for Lena to join her and pulled her close when she did. Lena melted into Kara's arms and sobbed uncontrollably. Kara was careful to hide her tears from her wife as she silently cried.

"I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for......I love you so much."

"I love you too."


End file.
